crazy_leveling_systemfandomcom-20200215-history
Yi Tianyun/weapons
[[Weapons /Treasure|'Weapons']]/Treasure Common, Spirit, Holy, Relic, and Artifact 1.Gaunlet weapon 1. Frost Fist ('''Lower Grade Soul Tool) * successfully, freezes the effect to strengthen four times, * when freezes the range is strengthened to one kilometer, * the attack smuggles is freezing the domain, in two meters range super deceleration '''2. Dagger 1. Scarlet dagger * effect: The bloodthirsty attack, can recover own energy, smuggles the toxin effect, the hit strategic point strikes to kill! 3 Sword & Blades 1.. blood dragon bone blade edge( High Grade Soul Tool) 4. Ranged weapon 1..Cold ice god bow: (High Grade Soul Tool( may level up), * be able to release the arrow of freezing frozen becomes the ice sculpture the enemy, most long range promotes along with the promotion of cultivation base. * Special effect: Consumes 5000 Crazy Value, can erupt two times of strengths, two times of speeds, the pinnacle cold ice arrows of two times of distances, and covers all scopes within one li (0.5km)! Armor 1. Heavenly God armor * Function- Has the counter- wound effect, can the half strength of opposite party returning, but is only restricted in the close combat injury! 2.Shadow cloak effect: *The immunity all attacks for five seconds! *cooldown 1day 3. ghost blood god armour ( High Grade Soul Tool) Armor and weapon set 1. Hold up day ( High Grade Soul Tool) * holds up a day of great sword * holds up Heavenly God armo'''r * '''holds up the day shinguard * holds up Heavenly God armor, when extra effect quintupling defensive power, crisis can present the 1(st) Layer armor to resist the attack!” * holds up the day shinguard, when the extra effect quintupling speed( the ground traveling speed), was hit, rises dramatically to ten times of speeds instantaneously!” * holds up a day of great sword, the extra effect increases three times of strengths, along with attacks fiercely the enemy crazily, is the double hit is fiercer, the strength constantly grows stronger, the effect in a big way superimposes to five times of strengths!” * holds up day Set (Suit), the extra effect promotes five times of strengths, the attack speed to strengthen two times, the defensive power strengthens two times. Consumes 5000 Crazy Value, can release to hold up a day of anger!” 2.Heavenly God armor + to mix the space warfare boots (Lower Grade Soul Tool)) * Heavenly God armor ' * '''to mix the space warfare boots ' * '''mixed the Tiansheng axe( strength X2) * two Set (Suit) attributes: I'''ncreases defensive power two times, the traveling speed triples!” strength X2 '''Ornaments 1.Strength bangle effect: Strengthens own strength 20%. 2. Strength ring effect: Strengthens own strength 10%. 3. Strength waistband effect: Strengthens own strength 20%! 4. Forging god hammer * Increases forges Success Rates, has certain probability to enhance the goods quality, decides in the moral behavior value height. * This forging god hammer, is as an accessory 5. hundred changes the mask 6. blood hold back the link Treasure 1. purple fire god furnace (soul rank) * Alchemy furnace 2. the blood jade * supplemented that essence and blood consumption Rare, according to the difference of supplier situation, supplements corresponding essence and blood. * Use does not limit, calculates according to consumption, uses up is broken. 3. Pan Long Bao tu * The valuable chart of implication dragon vein. 4. Yu pearl * The cultivation precious pearl, wears on body, can triple the cultivation speed. 5. commands the precious book * After equipping, can increase commands the value, can unify the person. 6. . Netherworld protective charm * to summon Core Transformation Stage peak cultivation base Netherworld Great Emperor Virtual Shadow 7. Spirit race key 8. Thunder god pearl * So long as the strength of thunder and lightning is not very strong, that comes many, absorbs many, basic